


Lines in the snow

by TidalLion



Series: Overwatch Revival: Drabbles and Deleted stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also why is the virgin writing lesbian smut? I have no idea how to write straight smut., Apparently my virgin writing isn't cringy according to a friend who's 'experienced', Bondage, Cheating Partner, Edging, Ex Girlfriend, F/F, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Homophobic family, Homophobic tennant, I deserve to be kinkshamed, IT'S hightly NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Not by a long shot!, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Look away kiddies, M/M, NSFW, Submission Kink, This is pure filth, hello what is sex?, homophobic parents, other kinks to be added later, there's like 2 scenes, these tags are a commentary on the thought in my head sometimes, with some fluff.... but mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalLion/pseuds/TidalLion
Summary: Lena Oxton hates the winter, especially after a significant snowfall. After she returns home from a mission she's set back into the same yearly routine of pretending nothing's wrong when in fact there is. Can Emily convince her cockney girlfriend to cheer up or will Lena become lost in England's worst Snowstom in several years?Takes place sometime after the Reflection's Comic.





	Lines in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for MONTHS, debating on whether to post this or not. After some good friends reading it over and making small grammatical fixes, I feel ready to post this. 
> 
> Seriously I've never had an sexual relationships and i avoid porn so i really have no idea how sex works let alone lesbian sex. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for this but people who have read it over said that it was good so i'm taking their word fr it instead of being over critical of my stuff yet again. 
> 
> Also why can't I attach this to Tales of an Oxton... or do i need to make it it 's own series too?

She remembered why she hated winter.

The snow was only half the problem. It was cold, windy, and depressing. Memories were another factor. The first snowfall of the season often triggered those memories, as did any snowfall after a significant amount of snow melted.

She pushed the memories away as she trudged up the stairs to her flat. She was tired from the flight. Egypt, Mexico, and even Numbai…. She enjoyed the change of pace in weather and location, but there was such a thing as being too hot. At least Angela was there to suffer with her this time around.

Nodding to Harry as she headed for the stairs -and subsequently flashing two fingers at him as she rounded the corner, the arrogant mumbling prick- she continued up to her flat. She knew Emily’s schedule by now, and if her texts were anything to go by, she’d be running late that night.

Turning the key in the lock and letting herself in, she sighed and dropped her bag by the couch. So much for surprising her with dinner.

Peeking around the flat, she noticed a box sitting on the desk in their spare room. It had finally came in then. She thought about it then decided to poke around in the fridge.

Making a mental note to place an order for groceries, she set about making beans on toast when her phone rang. Putting it on hands free she set about her meal.

“Hiya love! Just checking in?”

“Ja, I wanted to make sure you got home safely.”

“Had an encounter with Harry again, but it's alright. I’m making myself some beans on toast right now.” These was a noise of disapproval from the other end of the line. “Not my favorite but I’m hungry, so it’s better than nothing yeah?”

“Lena, you need to take care of yourself. Even if you’re tired you should have a proper meal.”

Lena was about to fire back at the older Swiss woman when another accented voice cut her off. “Ya Amar, you worry too much. You’ve done the same.”

“Fareeha!” The swiss doctor shot back, drawing a loud laugh from Tracer.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black”

“Really Lena! You need to start eating better! You don't eat well on missions, and you seem to continue these habits once you reach home.”

“Emma’s been working late lately, so there's not many groceries left.” Lena defended. “I wanted to make her dinner tonight, maybe a roast or chowder. But I'm a bit too knackered to place an order or to go to Tesco. After I eat I just want to sleep.”

“Let it go Ya Amar.” Fareeha purred. “At least she’s eating and looking after herself.”

There was a Swiss grumble as the phone in the other end of the line moved around. “Alright, I'll let it go. Make sure you look after yourself Lena.”

“I will! Take care!”

\----------------------

Lena barely had enough energy to do the dishes before she collapsed on the couch dead tired. She was so tired in fact, that she slept through several phone calls, several positions made uncomfortable by her Chrono-Accelerator and goggles, and the late arrival of her girlfriend.

Emily noisily let herself into the flat, well after midnight. Food and a shower sounded lovely, but she was absolutely exhausted. Much to her amusement, the hospital director had allowed the team to take a day or two off to rest, for all their hard work. Stumbling through the dark kitchen, she headed for the bedroom when a soft blue glow stopped her in her tracks.

Lena was leaning on her side, both arms draped over the edge of the couch. Her lower half semi curled up towards her as she slept. Every so often she’d flinch and let out a painful groan. Emily knew from experience that Lena had nightmares after the Slipstream Accident. Lena had spoken about it only twice, stating that she had been in a lot of pain during that time. Emily stroked the shorter woman’s face, grabbing a throw blanket and gently draping it over her. She hadn’t expected her to be back so soon, not that she minded.

She did mind however that she wouldn't have her favorite heater in bed that night.

Maybe there would be time tomorrow.

 

Sometimes things just worked out.

When Emily awoke the next morning, she could hear muffled singing. Lena rarely sung, except when she was in the shower. With a devious smirk, Emily began to undress, sneaking through the flat and towards the bathroom. The heat and the steam clung to her skin as she entered, warming her and easing some of a fatigue she felt. Taking a breath, she slipped inside the shower right behind her girlfriend.

“ _I love you_  
I don't know what else to say  
Cuz I long for you more each day  
I need you  
I want to feel your embrace  
And have a chance to touch your face

 _I was lost and alone_  
But you showed me the way  
Now I call you my own  
Things will never be the same

 _How could I’ve known_  
You will hold me close so tenderly  
Even though Im alone  
I can feel your arms enfold in me  
And that love, became mine in just one night  
When you held me tight  
Oooh.. it felt so right.”

 

“You should sing more often, you seen so passionate about it.”

Lena whipped around, slipping and catching herself on the shower wall. “Cor! Don’t do that Emily!”

“Sorry sweet, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Emily grinned, pressing her against the wall. “I just thought I’d join you.”

“What, just nip in to say hi or were you planning something else?”

Chocolate eyes found emerald, as the redhead learned in to capture her lips. Pale hands found their way to Lena’s hip, as tongues began to glide over one another. Lena pulled her closer, her head tilting one way as she tried to gain control of the kiss. With a chuckle, Emily’s hips began to grind against Lena’s.

Lena moaned, her arms encircling Emily’s neck. Sensing her break in concentration, Emily changed gears. She gently broke the kiss, watching as a thin string of saliva connected their mouths for a moment, before leaning back in to attack the woman’s neck.

“Emma…” Lena whined, her hips moving in time with Emily’s. “I'm…. N-not here love, please.”

“Mmmmm…..” Emily groaned against Lena’s neck. “Alright pet, maybe later?”

“Yeah.” Lena all but panted back. She was still a bit tired, but judging by the dull ache in her stomach, food was a higher priority.

“Food first love, then we’ll see.”

\-----------------

After both women had eaten, they took up refuge on the couch, using the throw blanket from the evening prior. The tv was on, but only served as background noise as the women snuggled. With an approaching storm, it seemed like the perfect day to stay in. With any luck, the groceries would arrive before the storm hit.

Lena was leaned back against Emily’s chest, idly tapping at her phone while Emily gently played with her hair. There was a deep sigh as Lena tossed her hand into the air. “Why am I always the one to go to for relationship advice?”

“Because you’ve been in a relationship for so long?” Emily offered glancing at the screen.

“Fareeha and Angela have been in a relationship longer than we have.” Tracer grumbled. “You’d think Jesse would have gone to them first.”

Emily rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “It can't be that bad.”

“Aren’t you reading this?! ‘It’s hard to tell if he’s flirting or just being friendly. I can barely understand Japanese and Genji isn't translating. He's too busy laughing.’ Man alive, I don’t even know where to start. Give me more details to work with lads!”

“That's not so bad.” Emily shrugged as she tried to read the whole conversation. “Wait what are you typing?”

“Asking what Hanzo has been saying. I know a few words myself… Oh hang on.”

Lena switched conversations, and suddenly started to laugh. Holding up the phone so Emily could see, Lena selected the picture Genji had sent, where the younger brother was making an obscene gesture with both hands under the table.

“Fuckin’ hell!”

“No translation needed…” Emily raised an eyebrow as Lena dissolved into a right fit of laughter.

“He’s such a git, mind you, only to Hanzo and Jesse. Must be a younger sibling thing.”

Emily was about to comment on it but thought better of it, instead choosing to read Lena’s reply to Jesse. “Oh you aren’t.”

“Oh I am.” Lena smirked sending the image to Jesse with the caption of ‘Maybe you outta take Ana’s suggestion and make a move. May I also suggest speaking to either Angela or Fareeha about dating with a language barrier?’  “Now sod off lads.”

“Suggestion?”

“Basically she told them that they had a pair of bollocks each, so they should use them and make a move. I do agree with her though, it was absolutely ridiculous the way they were on. It's like watching two kids trying to behave around their parents, when they just want to jump their partner. You want to tell them to shag but you also don’t want to get too involved.”

“Maybe Genji has the right idea. Is McCree really that hopeless?”

“Mm.” Lena shrugged putting her phone down and rolling onto her front, leaning up to kiss Emily’s lips. Emily mewled, as Lena pushed deeper. Once again, Lena’s tongue swiped across her lips, sliding past them as the kiss deepened. Sliding up a bit, she nestled their bodies together, fingers gently drumming against Emily’s sides. The redhead arched a bit, allowing one of Lena’s hands to slide down and explore. There was a deep moan as Lena giggled.

“Havin a little dry spell love?” Her tone crept into one of seduction. “I'm sure all you need is a little pick me up to get sorted, yeah?”

“Fuck me, Lena….”

“All in due time love.” Lena smirked, withdrawing her hand and using it to slide Emily’s shirt up. They both shared the same sentiment that morning, agreeing that underwear was both arbitrary and unneeded that morning. The decision allowed Lena to play with her breasts as she backed off a bit. Emily whined in annoyance until Lena began to toy with her nipples, making the taller woman arch her back. In a flash, Lena’s hands were tugging her yoga pants off before Emily could lower her hips again.

Lena was sly and opportunistic, she had to give her that. The former pilot was creative, her mind moving almost as fast as she did. Before Emily realized what was happening, Lena had shimmied off her own shorts and was pulling her tank top over her head, leaving her completely bare.

That having been said, Lena did have a habit of living in the moment sometimes.

Repositioning herself, Lena’s palms continued to work on the redhead’s breasts, rolling her nipples between her fore and middle fingers. Emily arched her back off the couch again, exposing her neck as Lena leaned up to lick on her tender skin.

“Aww, look at you. You haven’t touched yourself since I’ve been gone huh? I can tell. I can feel your heat on my knee. It’s alright, Pet. Lose yourself to me. You know you’re safe.”

“L-Lena… “Emily gasped, pulling her head closer and the brunette began to gently suck on her neck. It wasn’t often when Lena topped, but today, she was more than willing to let the Overwatch agent take the reins.  She whined louder as Lena pulled away and lowered her head to her mound, obviously having other ideas.

“Oh darling, you’ve been anticipating this haven’t you?”

“Yes….”

“Yes what?”

The commanding tone of Lena’s voice sent a surge to her core. “Yes Ms. Oxton.”

“That’s better, love.” Lena purred out, gazing at Emily from between her legs. “Now because you’ve been such a good girl, I think it’s good form to reward you, yeah?”

Emily whined in response, her voice raising as Lena made her first assault. Flattening her tongue as best as she could, Lena took a slow yet sensual lick. She had to make sure to get every inch of her. “Mmm… You taste so good Emily.”

Emily panted a bit, trying to form words as Lena made a few more deliberately slow passes over her womanhood.  Fingers clawed at the couch cushions, her other fingers threading through Lena’s spikey hair, pulling closer to her center.

Lena knew to take it slow. She was all about the passion, the slow buildup of sexual tension that ended in a powerful orgasm. Emily cursed Paige, Lena’s girlfriend and now current ex. She vaguely remembered Lena telling her that Paige had broken up with her just after the Slipstream incident, though “broken up” was a fancy way of saying “Cheated on, thinking that Lena was dead, only to shrug it off when Lena re-appeared.” Emily silently thanked the woman, as she wouldn’t have found the love of her life otherwise if Lena hadn’t ended up in the pub that day to nurse her broken heart. Paige had no idea what she was missing. One of those things being Lena’s skillful tongue.

“Ohh!”

Emily was broken out of her musings as Lena switched tactics, gently swirling her tongue around her clit. Lena chuckled seductively, arching to get a better angle. The quiet sounds of her licking and smacking her lips sent shivers down Emily’s spine. She had dreamt about this for several weeks, yearned for it even. But as Lena had mentioned, she had kept her hands to herself and waited, knowing the wait would pay off.

And boy was it.

Emily cried out once more. Oh, that was new. Lena was using her fingers to slowly separate and caress her folds, using her slick moisture to help her fingertips glide up and down the tender flesh.  “Bloody hell, Lena.”

“I’m sorry?” Emily froze.

“I- Ms. Oxton.”

“That’s better.” Lena’s ministrations continued with a gentle purr. Emily gasped. Eyes fluttering shut as Lena’s fingers continued to please her, her thumb occasionally rubbing the edge of her entrance.  Occasionally, the tip of her thumb would slip past the edge, drawing a gasp from the redhead, before the digit would return to its designated spot. She could feel the slow spasms beginning to start as Lena began to make deep and alluring noises, her deep sighing exhales and the gentle rumbles in her throat vibrating against her flesh. Lena must have felt her quivering as she gently pulled her face flush against Emily’s flesh, as her fingers gently pushed in.

Emily cried loudly, her mind becoming hazy as she lost herself to the feeling. She gasped for breath as Lena’s fingers began to pick up the pace, her fingers curling ever so slightly so the tips would brush against that one special spot that would help her see stars.

“Please! Lena!”

Lena had lost herself to the moment, sucking on the swollen -and now throbbing- nub of flesh that sat, nestled between the normally thin hood of her folds. Her mind was focused on one thing: Emily’s orgasm. As her fingers began to thrust in and out of her as a deliciously fast pace, her mouth followed suit, her lips wrapping around the nub and giving it several powerful sucking motions. The suction on Emily’s clit was almost too much, her legs trembling as she began to approach the edge of her orgasm.

Lena could tell and she gently withdrew completely, giving them both a few moments to catch their breath. Emily groaned at the lack of release as she began to recover. Looking up as the haze slowly faded, she watched her girlfriend lick her fingers clean.

“Lena…” She whined weakly.

“Sorry love. Thought I’d try something new. “

“Where did you learn that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Maybe I would… anything you tried on yourself?”

“No, but I found out from ladies with experience.”

It clicked. “Angela and Fareeha?”

“They picked it up from Hanzo and McCree. Well, the edging bit. Angela caught me brainstorming for ways to give you a harder orgasm and decided to give me a few ideas.”

“I thought you said McCree had said that he couldn't tell what Hanzo wanted.”

“I said that McCree was hopeless and that he admitted to being clueless to the signs. I never said anything about them having sex.”

Emily began to sit up, some of her arousal receding. “Overwatch sounds pretty gay.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Lena smirked, using her open palm to gently push Emily back down. “Settle down Emma. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Really? I thought edging would be the special preview.”

“Not at all,” Lena smiled, positioning herself, “that was just the foreplay.”

Emily didn’t have time to fire back before Lena lowered herself onto her, their clits rubbing together and sending jolts down their spine. Lena let out a loud “Mmm” as she made sure they lined up just right. Emily had to admit, sex was one thing that Lena liked to take her time with, and the shorter woman was no stranger to trying adventurous things.

Before the feeling could pass. Lena rolled her hips, her thighs clenching to keep her upright and stable. Both women let out a moan as tender flesh began to grind against one another. Trying to keep her eyes open as Lena rolled her hips again, Emily saw one of her beloved’s hands rise to cup her breast, fondling with her nipple. Emily moaned again, enjoying the sight of the former pilot playing with herself. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find the sight of her girlfriend playing with herself … arousing, to say the least.

Then again, it was hard to find the privacy required to please one’s self at the Watchpoint.

Lena’s hips rolled again as she let out a breathless gasp, her deft fingers gently pinching and rolling around the hard nipple. She had to know Emily was watching; it was a shared kink, after all. With a growl that was nothing short of feral, she grabbed at her beloved’s hands, intertwining their fingers.

“Please Lena… make me cum. Together.”  She begged breathlessly.

Lena grinned, her tone heavy with lust. “Well, who am I to deny a pretty bird such as yourself?” With a sharp roll of her hips, it sent their voices into a loud crescendo, Lena’s hips quickening the pace as hot wet sensitive flesh ground against each other, their clits sending powerful jolts through them as they brushed past one another.

Emily approached first, her quivering legs giving her away first. “L-Lena!”

Lena either didn’t hear her or couldn’t form a response, her breaths coming out as deep and heavy pants, her fingernails digging into the back of Emily’s hands, not far behind. Lena clenched her teeth, trying to prolong her own orgasm so that Emily could have her wish. Finally she let herself go, letting her control slip from her grasp as Emily tumbled over the edge, her body beginning to spasm below her. Lena let out a primal cry as she lost control, her mind going blank as the feeling washed over her.

As she slowly recovered, she eased herself down on top of Emily, holding her close as she rested her cheek against Emily’s breast. She could feel Emily’s heart hammering against her ribcage as she panted. “You rather enjoyed that. “

“I won’t lie.” Emily panted between breaths. “You sure know how to show a gal a good time.”

“I try.” Lena smirked gently.

“You did forget to close the curtains though, love.” Emily chuckled weakly, a soft smile plastered across her face in the afterglow. “I bet the neighbors across the row got a nice show. “

“Oh they can just sod off.” Lena grumbled.

“Tired love?”

“Mmm… may be a bit before I can go another round.”

“Aww...”

“We’ll need our strength when the delivery comes anyway.” Lena pointed out, grabbing for the blanket again.  “C’mon, I want to cuddle.”

“I suppose I can let you, pet. I mean, it has been a while….”

“Pillows don’t talk, love.”

“That they don’t.”

\----------------------------------------------

It was dark and blustery outside when Emily woke up.

By the darkness, she guessed that it was well past dinner time and the storm was in full swing now. Sitting up, she realized that the familiar weight on her chest was gone. Looking around, she realized that the tv had been turned off and Lena’s chrono accelerator was gone. Dressing in the dark, Emma wandered around the flat to look for her errant girlfriend.

As she poked around the house, she noticed a few things. Lena’s missing goggles, her jacket wasn’t on its hook… Her usual shoes were still in their place, meaning that if she had gone out, she would have had to take her boots.

Poking around the kitchen for clues, Emily finally found what she was looking for. Written on a pad of paper they kept on their table was Lena’s usual scrawl.

_Em,_

_I woke up before you and put the groceries away. You looked so tired that I decided that I should let you get a right rest. I’m going to take a walk for a bit, but I shouldn’t be too long. Just my usual route, and I promise, no visits to the pub._

_-Lena <3_

Emily reached for the delivery slip, her eyes dating to the time. Just before 3. That was a bit early, especially considering the storm. Looking up at the clock on the microwave, she felt her stomach drop.

It was heading for 8. If Lena had left right after putting the groceries away, then she would have been gone for nearly 5 hours. Unless she had stopped in somewhere, she had to be frozen. Grabbing her phone, she started to text Lena, only to feel dread when she heard Lena’s phone vibrate from the bedroom.

Rushing to the bedroom to change, Emily tried to remember Lena’s normal route. If it was the same one that they rook on walks, then she had an idea where to look.

After all, how hard could it be to find a 5’4” Overwatch agent, wearing a harness and glowing blue device, out in the middle of one of England’s worst snowstorms of the past 5 years?

 

The memory had driven Lena outside into the snow. She had only anticipated to be gone for an hour, two at most. Then the storm had kicked up something fierce. At least she had been smart enough to wear her goggles. Not smart enough to change out of her usual Overwatch kit, however.

She had had enough sense to wear some boots, but even with the extra protection, she swore that her feet were blocks of ice by now. Even her fingers were stiff. As the trudged through the snow, she hugged herself and tried to remain upright as a gust of wind threatened to topple her over. She laughed inwardly at herself. All week she had reveled in the fact that she’d finally escape the heat and now, she cursed the cold.

Things never did go the way one wanted, or hell, even planned- but then, things didn’t always go as expected, and rarely did they go in a favorable way. Maybe she was jaded, or maybe she was held down by her past. She couldn’t tell anymore.

Under her cheery upbeat attitude lay pain, suffering and loss. If there was a god, Lena thought that they had a rather sick and twisted sense of humor. It was no coincidence that every time something particularly nasty happened, it was always around the same time of year.

Looking ahead of her the best that she could in the blowing snow, she saw some lit street lamps, and the faintly lit windows in the closed shop windows. The scene reminded Lena of a memory, one that had happened a little over 12 years ago.  The one that should have warned her of what was to come.

 

_The year was 2064, and it was a night much like this, Lena remembered. The storm while not quite as bad, but did little to comfort her. Then again, she had felt downright miserable. Shouldering her bag, she continued on. It had been earlier that night that she had come out to her family. It had been a rather unpleasant affair, to say the least. One would have thought that in this day and age, homophobia would be a rare occurrence. As it turned out, that was not the case. She had managed to pack some clothes and a few of her prized possessions before she was quite literally thrown out of the house._

_She laughed bitterly. What would she say if anyone found her? Kicked out of her own home at 14, just for being gay. So much for 2064 being a more accepting time._

_The only place she could think of to go was to her uncle’s, on the edge of town. She had hold him the year prior while they trained on his planes, and the man had shrugged it off as if she had told him the weather. He had accepted her confession and allowed her all the time she needed to gather her nerve to come out to the rest of the family.  She knew he wouldn’t see her out on the streets._

_She heard a vehicle behind her and she slowly turned to see a car pulling up to her.  She almost froze as a man rolled the window down. “Oi! What’s a bird like you doin’ out here on a night like tonight?”_

_Lena shivered. “J-just heading to my uncle’s house.”_

_“Have you no one to drive you, dear? No one who could make sure that you can make the journey safely?” A robotic voice called from the passenger side. Taking a better look, Lena saw an omnic peering from around the human driver._

_“I’m fine.” Lena stammered, though she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or the cold._

_“Listen darlin’, you’re cold and ya sound distraught. The storm ain’t goin’ to let up anytime soon. Here, we’ll give you a lift.” The man offered a soft smile as Lena hesitated. “I wouldn’t see a lovely gal such as yourself freeze to death out in t’is weather. It’d be a shame. C’mon now love, we’ll get ya to your uncle’s.”_

_Weighing her options she slowly climbed into the back seat. Once inside, the car continued on its way. “Where to, my dear girl?” The omnic asked, sensing Lena’s calm demeanor towards the robot._

_“To the private airfield near the outskirts. Tony Oxton’s flight School.”_

_“Blimey, you’re Tony’s niece? What in the nine hells are ya doin’ out in this shit?”_

_“Got kicked out. Long story.”_

_“Over what? Supporting omnics?”_

_“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”_

 

Lena had been right of course. They hadn’t. George and the omnic -whose name escaped her- were regulars at a pub near the flight school. When the three had shown up, Tony had been shocked and outraged at his sister and his brother in law. He had taken Lena in under his wing, and continued to teach her how to fly, helping her to get her piloting license before she enlisted in the RAF. Shortly afterwards, she had been chosen by Overwatch to fly the Slipstream. After the incident and Winston finding the solution to her chronal disassociation, she returned to her uncle’s to find him terminally ill, but still alive. The older man had held on as long as he could, hoping to see her one last time. He had passed away days later during a snow storm. It was days later that she learned that her girlfriend had left her for another woman, and a few more days before she ran into her family at the funeral. The scathing remarks she had gotten from her parents and both her older sisters had done nothing for her mood.

It was only about a month later that she ended up in that pub where Lady Luck decided to take over, and present her with the chance meeting of Emily.

And the rest was history.

Looking up at the sky, Lena realized that at some point in her musings, she had sat on the curb. Unsurprisingly, she was cold, stiff, and wasn’t much in the mood to move.

Her eyes watered. She had had no contact with her family since that day. She didn’t know what Emily saw in her and Lena still felt lost. Emily had helped her bounce back, sure, but sometimes one needed time to heal from such things. And Lena still needed time.

Lena sniffled. She loved Emily, but wondered if one day she’d lose her because of her involvement in Overwatch, if Talon would make a move for Emily, or if Emily would eventually leave her in favor of someone more whole. She loved Emily to bits, but was worried about being rejected or having the entire relationship broken off if she proposed.

Fuck.

Lena finally broke, arms still wrapped around herself. She let herself have a good cry, pushing her goggles up to her forehead as she tried to wipe away her tears. She had briefly touched on the trouble with her parents with Emily, but never had she gone into detail. Not that Emily needed to know. It would just add to Lena’s growing problem.

She almost didn’t feel a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Trying to gather her composure, she saw a plume of red hair billowing in the wind, a set of worried yet relieved green eyes peering at her. One look told the other woman all she needed to know. “Oh Lena, sweetheart… you always try to do everything by yourself.”

Lena lunged into her arms, not bothering to mask her tears or her sobs any longer, clinging to the fabric that was Emily’s jacket. Feeling Emily’s hand on her back, she allowed herself a moment of weakness.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Lena had been lead back to the apartment, Emily had just begun to think that Lena had calmed down, until they encountered that insufferable prick Harry in the hall.  Two words had been all that was needed to set Lena off. Finally breaking, Lena launched a few choice words at him- one of them being the word wanker- and finally, flashing her two fingers directly at his face. Emily had to drag her emotional girlfriend off, although the man didn’t get an apology and while Emily wouldn’t have handled the situation in that exact way, Lena had certainly gotten her point across.

A steamy soak in the tub -complete with a nice bath bomb- and a cup of hot lemon tea later in bed, Lena had warmed up and calmed down enough to snuggle with Emily. She didn’t want to talk about what had set her off, and frankly Emily didn’t have the heart to ask.

“Your model came in while you were away, love.”

“Yeah I saw.”

“What one was it again? I forget.”

“ Supermarine Spitfire. The ones they used in WWII.”

“Oh, those things?”

“Yeah.” Lena snuggled into the taller woman. “My uncle managed to get his hands on an authentic one, actually.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! It wasn’t airworthy or anything, but we wanted to restore it, kind of how fathers buy old antique cars and restore them with their sons.”

“Did you ever finish it?”

“Never started it. Slipstream happened, then he died. I haven’t known where to start since then.”

“That plane must be worth a fortune.”

“Kind of. Not terribly expensive when it looks like utter hell.”

Emily puller her closer. “Just a question. If you ever restored it, would you fly it?”

Lena snorted. “Before Slipstream I’d have been all over it. Afterwards… Well my license is still valid, but I have to work myself up to get into a cockpit, even when I fly the Orca for Overwatch.Though I'm slowly getting better.”

“Mmm.” Emily rubbed her girlfriends shoulder, moving to kiss her forehead. Her hair smelled nice. Emily had a mental note to ask what shampoo she was using, as it was different from her usual brand.  Lena purred and nuzzled closer, her shirt riding up to expose her stomach. Reaching down, she traced the outline of Tracer’s toned abs. The woman sighed, relaxing a bit in her arms. Not that Tracer minded. At that moment, she was ready to just let it happen.

Emily could see the signs, and decided to start off slow. She started by peppering her neck with light kisses, ones that deepened to deep red marks as her hands wandered to the exposed skin. Lena let out a delicious whine, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.  Giggling, Emily changed her approach. “You’re such a needy little thing aren’t you, pet?”

Lena gasped a bit. “I want you, Mistress.”

“Oh, I can tell….” Emily rumbled, using the same commanding tone that Lena had used earlier. “I can feel how wet and hot you are through your shorts.”

“Oh bugger…”

Emily laughed. “Maybe we should try something new my pet? Maybe something you’ve begged for and wanted for a while?”

Lena’s heart did a back flip. Was she really going to do THAT?

“I mean you have been behaving yourself, haven’t you? Even while you’ve been away you’ve been such a good girl.”

Lena whimpered and inwardly cursed her kink. Why submission of all things?

Emily caught the whine. “But you’ll have to work for it…. I’m going to get the rope. When I come back I want you to strip. No touching yourself, am I understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Lena stammered, kneeling on the bed.

“Good girl, now stay put.” Emily sauntered out of the room. Lena whined. Calling her a good girl was a quick way to turn her on. She so desperately wanted to touch herself, to make herself writhe in pleasure, but she’d rather have an audience… or at least to writhe and squirm in pleasure under Emily.

But she mentioned rope…. That meant only one thing…

Bondage.

Lena had almost regretted saying it that night when they decided to make the movie “50 shades of Grey” a drinking game. Lena had been tipsy enough to mention that bondage was somewhat of a kink, and something that she had wanted to try. When they were sober, they discussed it at length. Emily wasn’t opposed to it, but wanted time to mull it over and research it. Lena was more than okay with that. After all, communication was key.

But now, to hear her mention rope… that had Lena’s undivided attention.

When Emily returned with a nice length of red rope, it look all of Lena’s willpower to stay rooted where she was. She didn’t want to upset her Mistress. Taking in the sight before her, she noticed that Emily had undressed before returning. At least the flat was dark this time.

“You’re such a good girl Lena, waiting for me, waiting for my next command. You really are an obedient little one, aren’t you?” Emily’s accent purred into her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to tie me up, Mistress….” Lena breathed. “I want you to tie my hands above my head so I can’t touch you, only watch what you do to me. I want you to tie me up so I can barely move, if only on your command if it pleases you. I want you to remind me that you’re the one who calls the shots, that you control me. I want you.”

“Mmmm!” Emily licked her lips. “Such a naughty girl. Such a horny dirty girl, aren’t you? Begging and whining for me to fuck you, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you until your mind goes blank, till your legs turn to jelly? Ohhh you should hear those words come from your mouth, you have no idea how lewd you sound, Lena darling.”

Just her voice alone was doing wonders for her, but Lena waited for her next command. Emily approached the bed, a very alluring swing to her hips as she leaned in towards Lena. “I want you to undress for me, pet. Strip naked for me. I want to watch you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Lena fumbled to get off the bed, taking care to take her clothes off one article at a time. The socks were easily shed, followed by her tossing her shirt to the floor, as her breasts bounced slightly. The final step was to slip off her now damp compression shorts, and as much as she wanted to do something sexy, she didn’t think she’d get away with it. Instead she slowly slid them down her legs, opting to step out of them when they reached her ankles. Emily licked her lips.

“Slowly turn around, pet.” Emily spun her finger around, watching as Lena obeyed and slowly yet gracefully turned around. “Good.Now lie down on the bed so I can tie you up.”

Lena didn’t hesitate and she quickly took her spot on the bed. The cooler air almost made Lena tremble but the anticipation reminded her that it would soon turn to heat. Lifting her arms above her head, she held in the soft moan as Emily straddled her chest and set about trying Lena’s wrists together.  It was better than she expected.  She reveled in the fact that she was at Emily’s mercy.

“Ready, Pet?”

“Always, Mistress.” Lena watched as Emily slowly moved down. It went without saying that their usual safe words applied. But like other nights, Lena figured that they wouldn’t be used.

Emily lowered her head to Lena’s mound, making a firm lick. Lena had to refrain from bucking her hips. If felt so wonderful. She wouldn’t lie. While she hadn’t pleased herself, her body had given her the equivalent of a few wet dreams, and several times when the mood struck, an excuse to change her underwear several times in one day. The contact felt so good. Another lick broke her resolve and her hips bucked. “Mmm… you have some lovely hip movement there, pet.”

Lena was about to thank her when she felt a new sensation. Emily had gripped part of her folds between her lips and was applying just the right amount of pressure for it to qualify as tugging. Lena moaned, clawing at the headboard as she squirmed. She heard Emily’s lips forming words as she spoke against her sensitive skin.  “Mmm… the sounds you make are so wonderful, darling. You should hear yourself… I could eat you all day long…”

“Fuck… that’s such a turn on, Em--Mistress.” Lena caught herself in time.

“Mmm… music to my ears, darling. Aww, look at you. So horny and ready for me… your folds are so thick, so wet and ready for me, darling…” Emily continued to suck, watching as Lena arched and moaned, her voice raising an octave every few moments. Seeing that Lena wouldn’t last long, she gently added her fingers to the mix, much like Lena had. She wouldn’t edge, but she would make the former pilot beg for her sweet release. That moment came when she added a third finger and began to thrust them in and out of her girlfriend’s slick core. “Mistress….” Lena’s voice called.

It was time.

Emily reached over, grabbing the tube of kiwi flavored lube from the bedside table and squeezing a bit onto her fingers. They were both plenty wet but a little extra lube never hurt. Besides, if they had another round after this, it would help with any toys they used. Using her fingers to lube her up, she smiled at her partner’s loud pleas to be fucked. Lena was so cute when she begged. Getting into the same scissoring position as Lena had earlier, she pressed their wet folds together and began to roll her hips, their cries mixing together with every roll of Emily’s hips. Emily could feel the thin sheen of sweat that began to cover their bodies as the moved. She briefly considered pulling Lena’s leg up over her shoulder, but decided to hang onto the idea for later.

“Emma….” Lena panted.

“Louder.”

“Emma!”

“Louder. I want to hear you scream my name in bliss as you cum. I want everyone to know who owns this sweet, hot, wet pussy. I want them to know who’s in charge.”

“Y-you are...” Lena gasped, struggling to form a coherent sentence.

“Who is?”

“You are, Mistress…”

“Say my name.”

“Emily.”

“Louder.”

“Emily.”

“I can’t hear you. Say my name louder.”

“EMILY!” Lena cried as she approached her climax, her body trembling stronger than Emily’s had. Emily rolled faster, their clits grinding together, sending a constant jolt of pleasure through them. Lena reached her climax first, damn near screaming herself hoarse as the pleasure washed over her in waves, akin to waves washing along the water to a bank or shore. Emily joined soon after, their clits throbbing with a dull ache from all the grinding and mild friction.

After a few moments Emily rolled onto her side, watching Lena stare at the ceiling as she regained her bearings.

“Cheers, love… the calvary fucking came!”

“Seems I’m not the only one who enjoyed herself.” Emily giggled.

“I’m surprised the neighbors haven’t complained yet. We are rather loud.”

“You know I like it when you’re loud.”

Lena chuckled. “Give me a few minutes and I may be up for another round.”

“Mmm… maybe I could try full body bondage this time… make you clean up the mess you’ve made.” Emily motioned to her mound, with a grin. “Maybe pull your hair a bit as you do, I know how you enjoy that… or maybe I can spank you a little bit. You seem to enjoy that as well.”

“Emma….”

“Mmmm. Maybe I'll just straddle you and make you watch as I touch myself. Ohh, I know how much you like to watch, darling. I’d make you so hot and bothered, it would frustrating for you to watch and not be able to touch yourself, darling.”

Lena whined loudly as the thought of being under Emily again sent fresh heat to her loins. She had a feeling that it would be a long night.

It really was a wonder why their neighbors didn’t call the Plod.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Felt so right- Sarah Geronimo
> 
> Please,if you enjoyed this work, let me know. if there's any improvements or tips, please leave a comment below and let me know. I don't bite. ^^ any feedback is welcome.


End file.
